Barney the Dinosaur
Barney the Dinosaur is a 200 billion year (200 dinosaur years) old, six-foot tall, purple tyrannosaurus rex with a green tummy, who comes to life through a child's imagination. He is best known for his friendly, kind, optimistic personality and positive attitude. He is also known for being hated by a lot of people. Gallery Sprites BARNEY_THE_DINOSAUR_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney the Dinosaur BARNEY_THE_DINOSAUR_FRONT_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney the Dinosaur (Front) BARNEY_THE_DINOSAUR_BACK_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney the Dinosaur (Back) BARNEY_THE_DINOSAUR_SIDEWAYS_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney the Dinosaur (Sideways) BARNEY_THE_DINOSAUR_SIDEWAYS_LEFT_SPRITE TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney the Dinosaur (Sideways, Left) BARNEY_THE_DINOSAUR_PARTIAL_BACK_SPRITE_1_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney the Dinosaur (Partial Back) BARNEY_THE_DINOSAUR_PARTIAL_BACK_LEFT_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney the Dinosaur (Partial Back, Left) BARNEY_THE_DINOSAUR_HEADLESS_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney the Dinosaur with no head BARNEY_THE_DINOSAUR_HEADLESS_FRONT_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney the Dinosaur with no head (Front) BARNEY-THE-DINOSAUR-BLINKING-ANIMATION.gif|Barney the Dinosaur's blinking animation BARNEY_THE_DINOSAUR_HIT_UP_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney the Dinosaur being hit up BARNEY_THE_DINOSAUR_HIT_UP_SCREAMING_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney the Dinosaur being hit up (Screaming) BARNEY_THE_DINOSAUR_(WITH RED SKIN) SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney the Dinosaur with red skin BARNEY_THE_DINOSAUR_(WITH RED SKIN) FRONT_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney the Dinosaur with red skin (Front) BARNEY_THE_DINOSAUR_WITH_A_BIGGER_BODY_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney the Dinosaur with a bigger body BARNEY_THE_DINOSAUR_WITH_A_BIGGER_BODY_FRONT_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney the Dinosaur with a bigger body (Front) File:BARNEY_THE_DINOSAUR_WITH_FANGS_FRONT_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney the Dinosaur with fangs (Front) File:Animatronic_Barney_FRONT_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney the Dinosaur as an animatronic by Joey Slikk (Front) BARNEY_SPRITE.png|Sprite of Barney the Dinosaur from Barney's Hide & Seek Game BarneyStance.gif|Barney the Dinosaur's blinking animation from Barney's Hide & Seek Game BarneyWalking.gif|Barney the Dinosaur's walking animation from Barney's Hide & Seek Game BarneyWalkingFast.gif|Barney the Dinosaur's walking animation from Barney's Hide & Seek Game (Fast) BarneyDancing1.gif|Barney the Dinosaur's dancing animation from Barney's Hide & Seek Game BarneyWaving.gif|Barney the Dinosaur's waving animation from Barney's Hide & Seek Game Close-Ups BARNEY_THE_DINOSAUR_800_600_TRANS.png|A close-up of Barney the Dinosaur BARNEY_THE_DINOSAUR_ANGRY_800_600_TRANS.png|A close-up of Barney the Dinosaur (Angry) BARNEY_THE_DINOSAUR_ANGRY_1 800_600_TRANS.png|A close-up of Barney the Dinosaur (Angry, Growling) BARNEY-THE-DINOSAUR-ANGRY-TALKING-ANIMATION.gif|An animated close-up of Barney the Dinosaur talking (Angry) BARNEY_THE_DINOSAUR_VERY_ANGRY_800_600_TRANS.png|A close-up of Barney the Dinosaur (Very Angry, Growling) BARNEY_THE_DINOSAUR_FURIOUS_800_600_TRANS.png|A close-up of Barney the Dinosaur (Furious, Growling) BARNEY_THE_DINOSAUR_(WITH_RED_SKIN)_800_600_TRANS.png|A close-up of Barney the Dinosaur with red skin Art File:6C44DF27-D598-41B7-83C3-113FA0E0171E.png File:A6780E9D-10EC-4820-A522-4171E8D7B54E.jpeg Barney_The_Purple_Dinosaur.png|Another picture of Barney the Dinosaur by the actual creator. File:Barney_with_fangs.png|Picture of Barney the Dinosaur with fangs by MetalGeekGuy64. File:59377847-B4DD-4D1D-8F23-4C5530B8D3A0.png|Picture of Barney as a creepypasta form by Tomatic108. Mad_barney_by_babytherron_db8cms7-fullview.png|Picture of mad Barney by babytherron. File:8B08FF87-03AF-4695-B186-8BAF3A685CEB.jpeg|Picture of mad Barney saying "f**k you" by Tomatic108. Barney_the_Dinosaur_ANGRY_EYEBROWS.png|Picture of mad Barney with eyebrows by Joey Slikk. Barney_with_Angry_eyebrows_by_AndrewSilverman1.png|Picture of mad Barney with eyebrows by AndrewSilverman1. File:B3D23BFD-E98C-45D4-B80C-D139E983ACC2.png|Picture of mad Barney with eyebrows by Saiger06. D9E61E3B-9FAA-40B1-81ED-DD423AC829C2.png|Picture of shocked Barney by AndrewSilverman1. Barney_very_angry_by_AndrewSilverman1.png|Picture of very angry Barney by AndrewSilverman1. FURIOUS_BARNEY.png|Picture of furious Barney by Joey Slikk. FURIOUS_BARNEY_WITH_AN_ANGRY_ANIME_SYMBOL.png|Picture of furious Barney with a cross popping vein by Rjakobs. Barney_the_Dinosaur_TRANS with Red skin.png|Picture of Barney with red skin by Vanguard6286. File:Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.png|3D model of Barney by SonnyArjuna. File:Zzzzzzzzzzzzz.png|3D model of mad Barney with eyebrows Sonny Martinez's 3D Barney Error by Spr6. File:Zzfdrtdzseeeeeeezrfte;;.png|3D model of scared Barney by SonnyArjuna File:Zzzzzzzzzzz'frdtyfrdstytrew.png|3D model of Barney crying by SonnyArjuna 03FB0D15-4F29-435E-83F7-34B52BF1DBA3.png|3D model of Barney by Spr6. File:Nmbhkj.png|3D model of Barney with fangs by Spr6. -w-d-luyipsohg90-0ihdo.png|3D model of mad Barney by Spr6. HGFGYUIKUHY.png|3D model of furious Barney by Spr6. B0EC5901-7971-40E1-BC00-6B21571F19AC.png|3D model of mad Barney with eyebrows by Spr6. Hgfdsa.png|3D model of mad Barney with eyebrows AndrewSilverman1's Barney Error by Spr6. Jhgfdsahgfds.png|3D model of shocked Barney AndrewSilverman1's Barney Error by Spr6. HgfdsaJHGFDSA.png|3D model of very angry Barney AndrewSilverman1's Barney Error by Spr6. File:Zzzzzzzzzzz.png|3D model of Barney with a bigger body by Spr6. File:6ABAF07F-4577-40C8-88BC-19888F3CD5F6.png|3D model of mad Barney with eyebrows by Spr6 (Transparent). File:FE46C8CD-7D79-4F26-AC67-5C44A93C5C8F.png|3D model of Barney by Spr6 (Transparent). Barney scared by videogamefan15 dcew1ji-pre.png|Picture of scared Barney by SonnyArjuna. Dcevn7q-b1887567-ff38-4f8a-9118-b242f402431f.png|Picture of Barney crying by SonnyArjuna. Barney with a bigger body.png|Picture of Barney with a bigger body by MetalGeekGuy64. File:Animatronic_Barney.png|Picture of Barney as an animatronic by MetalGeekGuy64. Barney as an Toy Animatronic.png|Picture of Barney as an toy animatronic by SonnyLauraMaxRubyJanetAndKate ACCA50E0-543C-452E-98AF-06BC157764F1.jpeg|Picture of Barney as a withered animatronic by Tomatic108. File:5E9130BA-4A8C-408D-830C-59289F6ED11A.jpeg File:B7810006-35B2-45E9-8BDA-4B40ECF6B42F.jpeg|Picture of Barney sleeping by Tomatic108 File:ACBE178B-978D-4905-A47D-A3D60869DBF7.jpeg|Picture of mad Barney with red eyes File:38611F60-D55F-4E09-8883-C498C1077C6D.jpeg|Picture of mad Barney with red eyes and fangs File:Barnshi.png|Picture of Barney in his yoshi form known as "Barnshi" by MetalGeekGuy64 File:Kjhgfdghfd.gif|An animation of Barney Gets Die by blender by an unknown person Art (Rainbow Barney Error) File:1D0A2850-CFB7-4713-BE2D-46D76426D096.png File:F1A0BC19-6873-4CD9-9151-C2859E23E11E.png File:6755F5E8-28BE-4774-B425-9F025D5AE9E8.png File:62BDA337-0CCB-40D0-95AF-7BBFFDA153EF.png File:EA0F5C67-53AD-420D-9F64-B2569A24D442.png File:9BA181AD-7E2B-4869-81FE-156804828CEE.png File:2F4683AE-8055-47E7-B7C5-44BD0AC3012E.png File:93AB2930-A36D-4D91-A6E3-B5FF3D1FC9B0.png Art (Traffic Light Barney Error) File:898A84FC-EBC3-4FD8-AF85-9CA8AEB1DAC0.png File:D7E5B2CD-B931-476D-8680-C73C69B57694.png File:1717B176-FDE0-46D1-A6D7-34358AAB0A03.png Separate Gallery There is a separate gallery available on this wiki for Barney the Dinosaur. To see it, click here. Videos File:The Jumpscare of Barney as An Animatronic|The jumpscare of Barney as an animatronic. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Barney the Dinosaur